


Fishman II

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Gen, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: "Eu achei que sereias deviam ser garotas bonitas, eu admito me sinto traído pela propaganda enganosa"





	Fishman II

Jaime ficou chocado por dois segundos ao ver o que a sua rede tinha puxado do mar e aí ele riu.

"Eu achei que sereias deviam ser garotas bonitas, eu admito me sinto traído pela propaganda enganosa" Jaime disse.

"Eu não sou uma sereia, eu sou um tritão seu humano ignorante" Edmure disse.

"Okay sereia macho, oque você dizer"

"Eu ainda podia te afogar se eu quisesse"

"Eu gostaria de ver você tentar"

"E eu posso não ser uma sereia mas se eu cantasse você se apaixonaria por mim em um segundo e eu poderia mandar você fazer o que quer que eu quisesse"

"Eu gostaria de ver isso também"


End file.
